A New Force
by Far-seer 2100
Summary: When Taylor was feeling like she was trapped and alone, she snaps,and joins with something out of this world. Will be rated T for now, will change if I need to.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Force**

**AN:** I have read every Worm fic I can, and I love the series, so Grim Dark, but with a chance of hope. I don't have a Beta for this story, if you would like to PM me. I don't own anything that appears in this fic, so please don't sue.

**Chapter 1: First Step into a Lager World 1.1**

For Taylor Hebert, school is a special level of hell. The kind of hell that was worse than the one for people who talk in movie theaters. Now a lot of other kids could say that, but Taylor was a rail thin girl with long brunette hair and glasses, a girl for who puberty seems to have forgotten to update her cup size to anything above wash board. They didn't have three very well-connected and popular bullies gunning for them. Sophia Hess the Track Star, Emma Barnes, the lawyer's kid, and Madison Clements, the innocent princess. These three were doing all they could to make Taylors life miserable. The thing that hurt the most, Emma used to be Taylor's best friend, now two years have passed, and everything that was once said in confidence; was now used as ammunition. What was even more messed up was the time Taylor brought her Mother flute, one of the last mementos of her deceased Mother. Somehow the flute was stolen out of her locker. She knew who did it, she just couldn't prove it.

"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum, and villainy." Taylor muttered with an ironic smirk on her face as she locked over the halls of Winslow High School, two of the major gangs of the city, the Empire 88, Neo Nazi pricks, with delusions of an all-white utopia. And the Azn Bad Boys, a gang that welcomed all Asian's, usually by force into their group. Now normally this wouldn't be a big deal, the police could handle the problem. Taylor considered this line of speculation, shaking her head in amusement. She amended her thought, that how things would be handled in Earth Aleph. Taylor let loose a rueful chuckle.

"Yes let's not forget the alternate dimensions'", Taylor said sarcastically. She was living on what was named Earth Bet and her problems didn't seem so important in the grand scheme of things. The other thing that set these gangs apart was the Super Villains running them. Taylor looked for her tormentors for a moment, and then she continued to her locker, thinking about all the various super powered individuals in the world. Heroes like Miss Militia, and Armsmaster, the leaders of the local Protectorate. Taylor also thought about Kaiser, who ran the E88's and the Dragon Lung who ran the ABB. Taylor also thought About the Endbringers, and the other S class threats and had to sigh, at least Christmas break was coming up soon.

Taylor's thoughts came to a screeching halt as she approached her locker, there was a stench coming from it that was nauseating even with the door closed. Backing away slowly, she wasn't an idiot she turned around to find a teacher when a hated voice caused her to stop mid motion.

A mocking voice called, "Hey Hebert you have an accident in there, couldn't wait or is you so poor that it is literally crap."

The much Hated voice of Sophia brought Taylor out of her shock, Taylor scowled then grated out through clenched teeth.

"My flute wasn't enough, you had to trash my locker as well?"

Another voice chimed in. "Now Taylor you wouldn't be spreading baseless accusations around, or do you have some proof to back it up." Emma's clear voice cut through the murmuring crowd that was starting to gather to watch the scene.

Taylor ground her teeth fuming quietly, she knew that Emma would set her Dad loose on her if she started making accusations she couldn't prove, and there was one thing she was sure of Alan Barnes, Divorce attorney would go for blood. A sudden thought had Taylor looking around, if Stooge one and two were here, where was Stooge three? And why hadn't she chimed in yet?

Noticing her wondering eyes, Sophia smirked cruelly, "Madison is making sure our conversation won't be interrupted by any unfortunate observers".

Now Taylor started to feel a little fear, she knew her fellow classmates wouldn't step in, and she knew she was on her own. Sophia didn't give Taylor any more time for reflection as she stepped forward.

"What's the matter Hebert not going to check on the mess you made, just going to leave it for some poor shmuck to deal with it? Not very responsible if you ask me, maybe you should open it and see what a mess you really are. " With an unpleasant laugh Emma spoke up behind her.

"Or maybe she relies what a pathetic worm she is." Emma pauses, with a look of mock pity, "Or maybe she will lock herself up somewhere and cry for a whole week straight again."

The reminder of Taylor's mother death, as well as the situation, trapped alone, and friendless hit Taylor like a physical blow. She felt something in her head snap, there was no other words for it. Taylor took off running, ignoring everything around her. It was suddenly like she was looking through a kaleidoscope, Taylor didn't hear any more voices, and time seemed to slow all around her. Something vast seemed to touch her mind in that instant, only to get washed away by what felt like a vast deep river. After the flood the world started to come into focus once more, only it seemed like the mental flood had wiped her mind clean, and given her clarity. She could sense her mother in that instant, full of love and regret, that sense faded away, but the serenity it invoked was a welcomed relief.

As Taylor came to further to her senses she looked around. She was startled to see she was near the Docks, specifically near the Dockworkers Association offices. She looked at her watch; she was surprised to find that it only has been twenty minutes from her mental break down. The shock eventually wore off as a new thought grabbed her attention. How had she gotten across town on foot in less than twenty minutes?

Still working through her new-found peace of mind she spoke quit calmly, "Oh I must have triggered." After a moment of self-reflection, her thoughts still serene, "Isn't that something thing."

**First Step into a Lager World 1.2**

The enormity of that thought brought Taylor to full alert, she had Triggered, she had powers. … " I can be a hero"

Ever since she was little Taylor had looked up to Alexandria and the rest of the Triumvirate, then again what kid hadn't, but this was her shot, she could finally make a difference she could…

"Hey skank Give me all the cash you got if you don't wanna get cut!"

She could get mugged apparently; the mugger was a shabbily dressed man with a kitchen knife. Non to steady on his feet he didn't look like he belonged to any gang, just a druggie looking for a quick buck to support his habit. As Taylor eyed the newcomer with apprehension, that feeling of time seeming to slow, crept over her again. What she perceived as a dry quiet voice started to whisper advice in her ear.

"You have several options; you can run away, it would be an easy thing to lose him even without moving fast. You could disarm him before he could react."

Taylor decided to run, she would question why she was hearing voices when her life wasn't in danger. She took step back when a voice behind caught her attention.

"What this then, you forget our appointment, eh Jimmy?" the man coming up behind her was obviously in a gang, the only gang to operate on this side of the Docks were the Merchants, drug dealers with delusions of standing. The thing that made them dangerous was at their head were two Parahumans, The Tinker Squealer, and the Boss Skidmark.

Jimmy's nervous reply "Hhhey Tony I was on my way, I was Just a little short, and this good Samaritan was about to lend me some money." Tony only smirked at this, and it wasn't a nice one.

"Oh a charitable soul is it; well I am sure she would be willing to offer some company for a lonely man." His expression told Taylor more than the now not so quiet voice ragging in her mind.

The serenity from before came back in a tidal wave. Running on instinct, Taylor didn't give either man any time to react, she thrust her hands out, one pointed at each person, and Pushed. It felt like Taylor was pushing a window open only the effects were far more extreme, the two men flew down the alleyway as if pushed by a giants hand. They fell, and did not get up again. Shocked Taylor looked at her hands, speech seamed to fail her as she took in what she just did. The rushing feeling in her mind receded as the danger passed, and Taylor rushed to Tony to see if he was still breathing. Finding he was alright she looked through his pockets for a cell phone. Finding one she rushed over to the other man, calling the Parahuman Response Team, Taylor was a civic minded girl, and she would not leave people unconscious in the street. After one ring she got a response.

A man voice told Taylor, "PRT hotline do you have an incident to report."

Taylor looked at the cross streets, "Yes hello I like to report a Parahuman event in an alley by the Docks." Taylor gave the cross streets then waited for a response.

A different voice, this one sounding like a woman of good humor, though she was serious now, "This is Miss Militia. Are you in any danger; is the Parahuman still on the scene?"

Swallowing a bust of nervous laughter, she was talking to Miss Militia, one of her heroes, she replied as calmly as she could,"No I am not in any danger. The Parahuman is still here though." She said this last part in a much quieter voice, almost a whisper.

Miss Militia's voiced came back over the phone, an undertone of humor and suspicion, "You are the Parahuman I take it. Will you be at the scene when our forces get there?"

Taylor shook her head even though she knew the other person couldn't see her, "Not yet I am still new to this, I just want to go home, and see my dad. Good bye."

Taylor left the phone still connected ignoring Miss Militia, and tried to find the feeling she had when she through the men. The feelings of serenity and the voice that came with it filled her mind, whispering advice on how to move. Taylor took off it jog, that slowly sped up as she drew more of the river flowing through her mind into her body. At first thing seemed normal, like she was running fast, then the world seem to explode with sensations, she could hear in more detail, though her eyes were strangely blurred. Reaching up to her check her glasses the world comes into sharp focus as the eye-ware leaves her face. As Taylor looked into this new world, she felt something urging her on, to move faster. With a whoop of laughter Taylor accelerated the world blurred around the edges as she raced home.

**Interlude 1: Sophia Hess, Miss Militia, Danny Hebert**

**Sophia**

Sophia Hess thought she was a predator, that all there was in life, the strong were the ones who stood at the top, the weak were just prey. Sophia chaffed at high school, thinking it was a waste of her time. The only good thing about it was her friend Emma, but she would rather be prowling the streets in her alter ego, Shadow Stalker. Thinking about school also brought her thoughts to her latest prey, Taylor Hebert. As Sophia stalked through the halls during lunch time she thought back to that morning, and the look in Hebert's eyes at the end. Sophia had seen that look before, in was in her own eyes after her father had tried to force himself on her, and she Triggered to get away.

This thought Made Sophia even angrier, a weakling like Hebert triggering, the thought made her sick, but she was on parole with the Wards, the teen Super Hero team the Protectorate ran, and if she didn't report her suspicions it could bite her in the ass later. Flipping open her Wards phone Sophia contacted her boss Miss Militia.

After the phone stopped ringing Sophia didn't waste any time on pleasantries, "Stalker here, got a possible Trigger here at Winslow, couldn't follow without resorting to my powers, but the look in her, one Taylor Hebert's eyes make me think she might have."

Miss Militia's voice sounded distracted over the phone, "You don't say, well that's interesting; apparently some one new just stopped a drug deal in progress, though she didn't stick around to give us any more details."

Sophia ground her teeth, it would fit the time frame if Hebert was a Mover of some kind, and then Sophia snorted, a perfect power for prey, one they could use to run away. "I will see if how she act tomorrow and let you know."

Miss Militia gave an affirmative then hung up. Sophia had just one more thing before she could continue her day, she sent a text to Emma.

From SS

Don't bother Hebert for a couple of days, might have Triggered.

From Emma

Really that loser?

From SS

Maybe, tell Madison too, If she did Trigger she could be dangerous.

From Emma

OK, oh we still on for that thing tonight?

From SS

Sure, but don't forget about Hebert and Madison.

From Emma

Sure sure.

Sighing Sophia flipped her phone closed, then made her way to class.

**Miss Militia**

Hannah for that was her name when she was out of costume in her office was thoughtful as the phone disconnected from the Ward. A chime from her door brought Hannah's attention to the present as Velocity, Brockton Bay's speedster walked into her office. She smiled at him and asked

"Hey Robin what brings you here?"

Velocity nodded at his boss, "Hey Hannah, I found something interesting near the end of my patrol."

Hannah raised an eyebrow at the vague statement, "Oh, and what would that be?" Honestly she expected this kind of attitude from Assault, Robin was usually more serious.

Velocity just smiled, "I saw another Mover making tracks in one of the neighborhoods near the southern docks. I was about to say hello when they stopped running. Not wanting to break someone's identity I stopped, and then made my way here. I tried to tell Armsmaster, but he is busy with Dragon doing Tinker stuff. " He shrugged, "I know better than to interrupt those two when they are in the zone."

Hannah let out a long-suffering sigh, she Liked Colin, but his social skills left a lot to be desired. "That's fine; actually, this new Mover may go to school with Shadow Stalker. We will keep a discreet eye on her, and if she wants to talk we will be ready to listen." Then her expression hardened, "If she goes Villain we will be able to stop her quickly."

**Danny Hebert**

Danny was a simple man in most respects; he wanted to provide for his daughter. He wanted to create opportunities for his employees in a sinking economy, most of all though, he wanted to be a man who his wife would be proud of, if she were still alive. He sighed, Annette has only been gone a few years, but it still hurt. Danny was brought out of his thoughts by the phone ringing, Danny frowned he wasn't expecting any calls today, then he thought, "Maybe that useless Mayor is actually doing something" He paused, then sighed again,"Ya and monkeys fly." He picked up the phone, "This is Danny"

The voice on the other line was all business,"Mr Hebert we are calling to inform you of you daughters' suspension from school."

Danny was brought up short, "What Taylor, what happened?"

The voice continued like he hadn't said a thing, "Several people say she defaced school property, then ran away when some student's call her on it. The school will use the time to investigate and see if more drastic action needs to be taken, good day"

As the voice hung up Danny stared at his phone in shock, what was going on, was his daughter safe? Danny moved, he rushed out of his office then down the hall, "Kurt!" he yelled, "Something is going on with Taylor I need to go!"

His friend and coworker opened his door in a hurry; Kurt looked out, "What going on?"

Danny shook his head still moving, "I don't know the full story yet, I will check home first, I will call if I need help searching for her."

Danny headed to his old truck, noting with some concern, that there seemed to be a lot of emergency vehicles nearby. He shrugged nothing to with him, he sped towards his home, with grim determination, and heaven help someone if his daughter was hurt. As rushed inside his house he looked around wildly, "Taylor!" he shouted," are you here?!"

A voice from upstairs got his attention, "I am up stairs Dad, and I am coming down now."

Danny frowned, while he was grateful his daughter was safe, something in her voice was strange, there was an ethereal, otherworldly quality to it that set him a little on edge. Bracing himself he called, "Meet me in the living room, we need to talk."

**First Step into a Lager World 1.3**

Taylor dash through the city had left her a little tired, but the feeling was quickly fading as she drew more of the; whatever it was in to body and mind. The whispers in her mind have gone silent, and now there was only a pleasant humming, like the purr of a big cat. As she arrived at her home she went up to her room, the day's events catching up to her. But with her new calm the distress of earlier was kept at bay allowing her to think without breaking down again. Taylor suddenly felt a flare of panicked alarm, but it was muted, like it was coming from far away. She frowned and turned her head to side to side. AS she tuned to the front of her house the feeling flared, then she heard her dad call out.

"Taylor; are you here?!"

Taylor was distracted with the emotions she realized were not her own, she answered her father, "I am up stairs Dad, and I am coming down now" She missed his response as she made her way down stairs, following the thread of emotion until she was in front of her dad. When she was in front of him his emotions suddenly flared, Taylor gasped as she felt all the things he felt toward her, his fierce love, his worry over her, his joy that she was safe, his anger, not directed at her but someone unidentified as yet, like he was waiting for a target. Ears came to Taylor eyes as she suddenly hugged her father; she never realized how much of held back. This was a new thing for her, to know she had someone that would try to move heaven for her if she needed him to.

"Taylor, are you alright?" Danny asked gently, a little startled by the sudden display of affection.

Taylor smiled at her father, the flow in her mind speeding faster as she drew more in to steady herself. "I am ok Dad; just having a weird day." Now normally she would keep what happened to vague, to not worry her Father, but with her new insight into his mind she could see how that silence would destroy him inside. So she told him everything that happened to her today, what she could do, and that she was still figuring things out.

Danny looked thoughtful, but his emotions were all over the place, and he knew his daughter could follow them. He let love and support flow through him as he thought about what this meant for his daughters future. The problem with school shelved for now in light of this new situation. He asked,

"Have you thought about what you want to do next?"

Taylor was thoughtful for a moment, and then suddenly the voices stated whispering to her again. She held up hand to stop her dad for a moment, and then she listened.

"You have several choices ahead of you, remember the future is fluid, but know that the Protectorate will know your identity if you join the Wards, your anonymity would be gone. You could also remain independent or register as a Rouge Cape. "A quieter voice, a more cunning and oily voice then the previous one spoke up then, "You could even turn to Villainy if money and power are what you want."

Taylor frowned at this new voice, it sounded like a used car salesman, and the feeling she got from it were not serene like the other one, but felt like she had to wash her mind out, it was that oily. She considered all sides of the internal discussion, she then told her Dad what the voices said, and then asked, "What do you think we should do? This decision affects you to"

Danny was quiet for a moment; it wasn't every day that voices in your daughters head mapped out possible futures after all. "We should at least go to the PRT, to find out what you can do if nothing else. We can decide what to do from there."

Taylor listened as the voice spun out the possible scenarios from this action, then nodded," Ok dad we can go if you want to set up an appointment. "

Danny nodded, "We can talk about school we all this is figured out." He walked over to the phone, and called the PRT.

The officer on the other end started speaking, "Hello this is the PRT, and do you have something you wish to report."

Danny was silent for a moment, the steeling himself, "Yes my daughter Triggered today, and we would like to make an appointment to get her information for her future."

The officer was silent for a moment," Sir wait a moment while we set up the appointment." After a moment the officer continued, "First question, will your daughter be registering for the Wards, if so you would need to be present to singe paper work if she is under the age of eighteen."

Danny interjected here, "We don't know about the Wards yet, that is something to talk about tomorrow."

The officer continued her recitation, "In regard to your daughters' secret identity does she have a mask, or would you prefer us to make the arrangements?"

Danny looked at his daughter, "Well kiddo, what do you think?"

Taylor thought for a moment, and then she had an idea. An awful, wicked idea, "Hey Dad you remember what I dressed as for Halloween? I still have the costume in my closet. "

Danny thought for a moment, and then started laughing; the officer on the line was not impressed, and let him know. After regaining control of himself he said, "We got something."

The officer voice was dry, "I would never have guessed. We have an opening today at four, if this works for you than Please be at the PRT building by three thirty for security. Have a good day."

Danny called his work next to let them know that Taylor was alright, and that he would be out the rest of the day for family business, then turned to his daughter, "You want to go get ready?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Taylor smiled the let the river flowing slow to a trickle, and headed for her room. As she opened her closet a she reached for a garment bag and pulled it out. Of the many things Earth Aleph had traded with her dimension, the Star Wars movies made the whole dimensional transfer thing worth it. She saw New Hope for the first time last year and she was hooked. After watching all six movies she thought that the movies were some of the best thing she had ever watched, that's why when Halloween came up she decided to dress as one of her of her favorite characters. As she opened the garment bag she revealed, a brown hooded cloak wrapped around a beige tunic and trousers with a simple sash. She opened a drawer and brought out the prop light saber hilt. She bought this online for cheap from a Tinker who was playing around with the concept. The saber didn't do anything, it was hollow inside, and it just looked the part. She reached into the bottom of her closet and took out simple black boots. Taylor smiled mischievously; this was going to be fun.

**First Step into a Lager World 1.4**

**Guards POV**

At three thirty in the afternoon the guards manning the ferry to the PRT headquarters had thought they had seen everything. A man who turns into a dragon the angrier he got; phsh simple. A woman who started glowing and firing energy blasts, just another Tuesday. They never thought they would see someone walk up in a hooded cloak, the type of cloak that belonged on the screen or at costume parties.

The man standing behind the figure looked just as bemused, as did the tour group standing off to the side. The kids looked excited though and were pointing at the figure. The lead guard steeped up to the figure, "I am sorry this line is for people with an appointment, the tour group is over there."

**Taylor's POV**

Taylor had to keep from laughing out loud as she took in the emotions around her, such a wonderful melody of feelings. As the guard addressed her she decided to show off just a little. Unclasping her hands she moved one side of her robes to revel her hilt. At this the feelings in the air increased, though there was an air of cautious anticipation from the guards. Using the smallest trickle she could Taylor sent it to the hilt at her waist. The voice in her head sounded like it was laughing with her, as it whispered advice on how to direct the current to achieve what she wanted.

**General POV **

There was suddenly a stunned silence as the figure in robes did something that was previously only seen on the silver screen. The hilt detached from the figures belt, seemingly of its own accord and did a graceful rotation around the figure, before settling into the person's hand. The silence didn't last long though, the children of the tour group went nuts, and the stunned locks of the adults around didn't help matters either. For the children though, it was like suddenly discovering that Santa was real and was pretending to be the postman it looked like they had literal stars in some their eyes. The children would have swarmed the person if the guards hadn't hurried the security check to get the person onto the ferry quickly.

**Assault & Battery POV**

Assault was bored; the Director had given him monitor duty today, the most boring job ever in his opinion, for falling asleep during a briefing, not his fault Armsmaster is boring on the best of days. The only bright spot is his wife Battery was bringing him a drink. As she approached Ethan gave his wife a huge smile, "Thanks Puppy."

Sam scowled at her husband, "Not while we are on duty Assault."

The goof just smiled his typical boyish grin, "Now don't be like that, being so serious all the time will give you wrinkles you know."

Sam punched her doofus in the arm then sat in the chair across from him, looking at the monitors while her husband took a drink. As luck would have it she looked just in time to see Taylor approached to the ferries dock. Sam nudged her husband, and brought his attention to the screen, "What do you think?"

Assault took one look, and then burst out laughing, the drink spraying all over. Sam couldn't fault him for the mess; she had timed it just right. She couldn't be married to Ethan without a sense of humor.

Assault recovered just in time to see the floating hilt trick, and if anything his humor was even more pronounced, "Well now, that's puts a new spin on things."

Sam had her brows raised, "Huh, what do you think, Shaker?"

Assault nodded, "At least, judging by that trick." He paused in thought, "Though if this person dressed this way as an indication we may have to add Stranger, Mover, Striker, Thinker, Master, and Blaster."

Sam looked at her husband again, "So many?"

Ethan just shrugged, "Best be ready just in case. Now do you want to go tell Director Piggot about our friend from somewhere far, far away?"

Battery just sighed, "This should just make her day, a possible Master in the Building."

Assault just grinned at her, "I think I will have Clockblocker come up and escort them to the conference room."

Battery stared at her husband, "You're not fooling anyone you know?"

Assault looked unrepentant as his wife left, he rubbed his hand together, and turned to the monitors, looks like there will be a show today; wouldn't do to miss it.

**Taylor POV**

The ride to the Headquarters was fun, as the guard that was riding with Taylor and her dad kept looking at her with a bemused expression on his face. He looked like he wanted ask questions, but his professionalism kept him silent. Her father was looking over the bay a small smile on his face as he took in the view.

Up ahead; the tower of the PRT rose out of the waves protected by a Tinker made force field. As they reached the lobby a teen in white suit with clocks stamped on it started laughing. Taylor eyebrow rose, unseen behind the hood of her cloak. The teen, who could only be Clockblocker stopped laughing, took another look at her, and then started laughing again. Getting a little irritated, the Oily voice suggested several actions, of various levels of violence. She hadn't tried any of her abilities using this side of her power, and if it was what she thought it was, she wanted to be careful, lest she cross a line there was no turning back from.

An amused voice brought everyone's attention to her, "Now Clockblocker is this any way to behave towards guests" Miss Militia stepped into the reception area, she wore her tailored military uniform with an American flag scarf around her lower face. "You must be our four o'clock appointment, if you would follow me please"

As Taylor and Danny followed Miss Militia, Taylor was amused by the emotions she was picking up from her father. Nudging him she let him see her face with the smile and quirked brows she nodded to the heroine's back. Danny just gave a mock scowl and a light shove. This made Taylor chuckle quietly to herself as they were led into a conference room. Miss Militia turned to the pair, "The Director and Armsmaster will be with you in a moment."

Taylor and Danny shared a look at this, Danny tilting his head in a question he knew his daughter would pick up. Taylor shook her head, and Danny relaxed; this by-play did not go unnoticed by Miss Militia who made a note to tell the Director that the Cape was, at the very least, a Thinker.

**Director Piggot POV**

Director Emily Piggot was in a foul mood, this was not unusual. Ever since that mess with Nilbog she has harbored a deep hatred for the Capes of the world. They had abandoned her and squad when things got rough, and as a result her kidneys were a thing of the past. She was a professional though, and she tried not to let her feeling affect her action in dealing with her super powered counterparts.

The reason she was upset today was, because of a new Cape's sense of showmanship she had to deal with calls from all over the city about this new person. She scowled, but there was a rueful tint to it, she knew if this new Cape joined the Protectorate or the Wards; Glenn Chambers might just die of sheer joy, something to look forward to then.

As she meets up with Armsmaster and Miss Militia outside of the conference room she locked to the heroes, "Thoughts?"

Miss Militia looked at Armsmaster, who just waved a hand, and said, "Proceed; tell us your initial observations."

Miss Militia nodded and began; The Cape has displayed some Thinker ability as she was observed having a silent conversation with gestures, and facial expressions. She also displayed a Striker or Blaster ability on the docks.

The Director looked at Armsmaster, "anything to add?"

Armsmaster shook his head, and the Director nods to herself, "Let's get this done then."

**Taylor POV**

Taylor was aware of the people outside the room, She could tell one was Miss Militia, based on the tenor of her emotions. It was the other two that caught her attention. One felt completely caught off, like emotions were a strange thing, and they didn't know what most of them were for ; except pride and ambition which blazed in their heart. The other broke her heart, a seething, tremulous pit of hate and anger, tinged with regret, bound by an iron-hard will.

As three people walked in Taylor stood up and walked forward lowering her hood as she went. This action seemed to catch everyone in the room off guard. The newcomers tensed ready for a fight, Danny stood as well, a surprised exclamation on his lips.

Taylor made no hostile moves though; she paused in front of the Director, and stared into her eyes. After a long moment, Taylor spoke quietly, "You have been hurt so much, why be around those you despise?"

The Directors eyebrow shot up, and a bitter sounding laugh came from her; "Damn Thinkers, can't hide anything from you lot."

Taylor just smiled and let the river in her mind speed up to become a torrent, her voice gained an ethereal quality, and the whispers gaining in volume until a gentle voice told her what she needed to do if she wanted to help the women in front of her. "I can help if want." Taylor looked at the strong, but broken women in front of her.

Emily looked cynical for a moment, "And what would this help cost, some part of my mind?"

Taylor just gave a gentle smile, "I dressed like this for a reason you know, not just because I thought it would be funny, my abilities have taken to following a certain theme. So far if it was in the movie I can do some of it, and one of the things I have used is a." Taylor paused a moment looking for the right words, "An ability that revitalizes the mind and body. If you want I can use on you."

Emily looked uncertain for a moment, "No manipulation of the body just an energy?"

Taylor nodded once, and then held out her hand to the woman, Emily looked at the hero's on either side of her, Armsmaster just nodded telling her everything being said was the truth. Miss Militia had a fascinated look in her eyes, and then spoke up, "Maybe we should go to the test chamber, to see if our interments can catch what happens."

At this Armsmaster visibly perked up, "That's a good idea, we can see if Dragon can lend us any insight on her ability's." Then without another word he left to contact his friend.

Taylor looked around at the exasperated look on the Directors face. She looked like she wanted to say something, and then she shrugged, "Let's go to the test chamber."


	2. The Living Force

**Chapter 2: The Living Force 2.1**

**AN: **Well now, thank you to those who reviewed and now follow this story, your support means a lot. If you have any advice or comments please feel free to PM me. Oh, and Taylor won't instantly become a super Jedi, I will make her work for her.I am still looking for a beta for this story, if some one wants to volunteer please PM me. This chapter is self edited, sorry if I missed anything now let's get to it.

**Dragon POV**

If you were to tell Dragon, The World's Greatest Tinker, that her presence was desired to evaluate a Jedi of all things; well let's just say she would try to keep them calm until the men in white came along to introduce you to a coat that let you hug yourself. Dragon would have thought it a joke, but she knew Armsmaster didn't have much of a sense of humor.

Dragon using one of her mobile suites to act as a proxy, asked her friend to, "Run that by me again Colin, you said you want me to scan a Jedi?"

Armsmaster scoffed at her, "Her powers resemble the ones from the movies, that's why we want your scanners there, to determine what happens when she uses them."

Dragon was silent for a moment, processing data for all her other projects before answering," Ok I will transfer to my suite in the chamber, and prepare my instruments."

Armsmaster smiled as much as he ever did, "I will see you down there Dragon."

**The Wards POV**

Clockblocker was racing for the Ward quarters as fast as his legs could carry him. He had news, he needed to get the popcorn ready, he needed to tell the others Wards, and if the footage Assault had shown him was just a small hint, then the main event was not something he wanted to miss. As he reached the Wards lounge He saw Aegis, and Kid Win siting at the table with Vista. They were chatting about something, but that didn't matter to Dennis right now.

"Carlos, Chris, and Missy come quick we have to get to the test room." Dennis called as he took of his mask. He moved towards the cabinet to get a bag of popcorn started.

The other three looked confused for a moment, then Missy said, "Dennis what going on?"

Instead of answering Clockblocker put a thumb drive into the TV and brought up the recording from earlier. The Wards reaction was priceless, jaws dropped around the table, and then there was a mad scramble to put on masks and get ready to run to the observation room. Dennis paused, and then asked," Hey is Shadow Stalker back yet?"

The other three looked at each other, and then Vista said, "She is hanging out with friends from her school as far as I know."

Dennis nodded, then the microwave pinged, he grinned, "Its show time."

**Taylor**** POV**

Down in the testing center Taylor was siting cross-legged on the floor her hod was back on, and her eyes were closed, listening as the river in her mind flowed out of her and swirled around her. With a thought she directed some to flow under her then raise her off the ground. She stopped rising when she was five feet off the ground, than she set loose a tidal wave, letting the river flow and soak into the room she was in. "There", she thought this should make the healing easier. Uncrossing her legs she released the flow keeping her aloft then walked to her Dad, who was standing near the wall. His emotions were all over the place again, but pride was blazing through it all. She sent him a smile and a nod, and then looked up as she felt several new people enter her range. She turned to the Director, "are we expecting spectators? She tilted her head up to where she felt the new comers."

The Director's expression darkened for a moment, than she said, "It's more than likely the Wards, they like to watch things like this. Do you want me to have them find something productive to do?"

Taylor just shook her head, and then turned to the elevator as the doors opened, Armsmaster in his blue tech armor, strode into the training center over to a computer near the entrance, "Ok Dragon are you ready to start recording."

A female voice sounded from the computer, "I am ready on my end Armsmaster."

Taylor turned to the Director, and raised her hand, "If you want to be healed, just take my hand."

A voice sounded behind Taylor, "This is Armsmaster, now beginning power tests on; Cape Name: Jedi (Tentative).

'Now testing Striker ability, we will give you an evaluation score after the test is concluded.. .' "Armsmaster continued, "Please proceed at your discretion Director."

Emily held up her hand, and stared at it. The pain could stop if she just trusted just this one time. She reached out and grabbed at a chance for relief. Taylor had been slowly increasing the flow in her mind, and when she felt the Director take her hand, she sent a silent plea, "Heal her please", and then she sunk her mind in to the current and flowed with it into the suffering woman. The damage was extensive: kidneys; gone, muscles in her leg; destroyed, and all the health problem that come with a poor diet with no exercise habits. Her mind was worse, lingering terror and pain, hatred and mistrust. The horrors that this poor woman survived would be more than enough to break most.

Taylor didn't do any concisely; she just kept focusing the steady flow and, let it work how it would. New instincts came to the fore as Taylor let her power pool in problem spots, then in the space of moments, the power crystallized, then shattered. In their place new muscles and organs, created from Emily excess fat cells, started to function, her body being propertied for the sudden loss, and growth of mass. Her mind though is where the real work was taking place. Soothing over the pain of loss, and betrayal, blunting the mistrust, and hatred, dampening the anger, Emily Piggot will never be a nice person, but now she had a chance to be a less hateful witch.

When the two person eyes cleared, Emily could feel the changes immediately, she could tell that her legs were stronger, and there was no more pain. Piggot took a deep breath, quietly enjoying her first pain-free moments since that horrible mission a decade ago.

She nodded,"Armsmaster; Striker 5."

She then turned to the teen, "A check for treatment given will be issued to you before you leave today, thank you for your assistance, good day."

Without another word the director went to the dressing room to change into something that fit. Miss Militia walked up beside Taylor, "You did a great thing just now, I have known that woman for years, and today was the first time I have seen her face without a trace of bitterness."

Taylor nodded, then asked, "Striker that means touch based powers right?"

Miss Militia nodded once, "Or powers that occur very close to the Capes body." She turned to Armsmaster, Did you pick up on anything.

The Armored Tinker nodded, "Yes when Jedi's powers were active, her body's cells, all of them were in a hyper active state. Dragon and I deduce that Jedi's very cell structure was changed when she triggered, we are giving her a Changer 1 designation based on this information this. This will score will remain until we analyze a cell sample in the lab. "

Miss Militia turned to the science that started walking in after the director left, "Alright, she is all yours, Armsmaster and I have to meet the Director in ten."

Saying that the two hero Capes made their good byes, and then left them alone; Dragon was still monitoring the console, and was interested in seeing what would happen next.

**The Living Force 2.2**

Taylor was thinking about what Armsmaster had said about her power, how it was sustained by her very cells. This was becoming remarkably similar to what was said about midi-chlorians in the Phantom Menace. A soft laugh sounded in her mind, but no words were forth coming. Taylor asked, "You are what I think you, aren't you?" Taylor remembered Qui-Gon Jinn's discussion about the Living Force, Live in the moment, be mindful of the future, but don't dwell heavily on it. Use your instincts and concentrate on the living. She had been following these teaching unconsciously from the first time she used her power on purpose. She suddenly felt a sense of joy fill her mind, as The Force, as she now knew it to be, responded to the direction her thoughts were moving. Taylor whispered, "You mean I really could be a Jedi?"

At this question the Force sent her a images of different figures, in different clothes, and she got the impression, "You are you, don't conform to any ideal but the one you can live with. It's your life; we are here to give advice when you ask for or need it."

Taylor smiled and sent her thanks, she then focused on the now, she knew the future was ever in motion; and it was time to focus on the now. The doctors were starting to explain what each test would entail, Taylor nodded at the doctors then followed them to the first machine.

"Dr. Jackson recording, Subject, Jedi, Test: Brute. The objective of this test is to see if the subject has super human strength or a healing factor.

Taylor knew that without training she was only as strong as she looked and could heal herself, but not regenerate if she was hit in the heart or brain. The doctor awarded her Brute 1 for limited self-healing.

Next test: Mover.

Taylor Moved to the high-tech tread mill they had set up, the doctors explained that it could handle extreme speed and measure them accurately. Taylor started jogging, then drawing on the Force to empower her she started to speed up until the world started to blur around the edges. When Taylor slowed down the Dr. asked if she had anything else she wanted to show on this test. Taylor asked if they could test jump height. They lead her to a wall that had several marks on it, then told her to for it. Taylor managed to jump eighteen feet with no trouble, but didn't want to push it further without training, they gave her Mover 4 for running sixty miles per hour, and jumping so high.

Next test: Breaker

None of Taylor's powers broke the laws of physics, or so she said , the Doctors moved on to the next category.

Next test: Thinker

Taylor demonstrated her empathic sense, she left out a lot of her mental abilities she knew she could have if she trained.

The doctor skipped Trump, and they explained that when she started to generate new powers at the drop of a hat, they could test her again. She already had a shaker rating, so they asked if she had any Blaster potential.

Next test: Blaster

The Doctors lead Taylor to a small firing rang, then told her to have fun. Taylor sent a small TK blast down rang to shatter the target they had set up. The doctor asked how large she could make the blast's, and if she could fire them any way but her hands. Taylor knew she could eventually, but again kept this to herself. The doctors gave her a Blaster 2.

The doctors then took Taylor to a room and told her that they would test any Master\Stranger powers if she had them. In other words, the power to influence or Control some one's mind, or body Taylor didn't yet, "No I can't do anything like that."

They didn't have to worry about the Changer test, beyond asking for a sample of blood to study, Taylor refused, and then the said if she wanted to see if she had any Tinker potential, they could show her to a work shop and turn her loose. Taylor agreed she was suddenly seeing a flashing silver blade in her mind, Taylor was eager to see if she could bring into to reality.

AS Taylor walked to the Tinker lab, she communed with the Force, sinking deep into its currents. She was looking for instructions on how to go about bring a weapon that her world's science said couldn't be possible. She could feel amusement in the currents Force; it started to show Taylor scenes from before the Hyper-Space War, where force users had crude battery pack operated blades. Then the Force shifted to show Taylor the precursor to the lightsaber, the Rakata Force Blade. Traditions spun out before her, the orders that used Force forged blades, light tonfas, light whips, and a host of other weapons.

Taylor felt like she was floating, as she pieced together the lesson the Force was teaching her, traditions come and go, make a weapon that is right for Taylor, and the Force would offer guidance on forging it. Taylor's hand brushed the empty hilt at her belt, the she grabbed it and brought it to eye level to study it. She hefted it, then weighed it in her hands, it was a replica of Obi-Wans light saber, simple in design, but comfortable. Taylor nodded to herself as the door to the lab opened; she knew what style would suit her needs.

With a thought Taylor sent the Force flowing through lab, identify what was already available, and what she needed to construct herself. Sinking to the floor, Taylor sat cross-legged, she let force take her hilt to the air, using it to disassemble the hilt, and modify it for a real blade. Taylor would have been amused to know that the Tinkers watching her work were staring at her though the monitors; wide-eyed and slack-jawed as she used telekinesis to multitask. Taylor was soldering a circuit board, at the same time she was using a laser tool to facet the crystals she found. Washers and screws were spinning around her as found the materials the Force said would create a power cell that once charged, should last for a long time without needing a recharge. The super conductor loop she was designing would send the energy back to the cell. The power cell had trace amounts of gas that created plasma when super-heated; the plasma would be focused through a focusing crystal array. Then the energy would be shot through the emitter matrix, which used magnetism to shape the energy into the sabers blade. The blade emitter is where Taylor added her own special touch; she added a switch to make a non-lethal setting. This changed the magnetic properties of the blade, making a weapon that would leave welts, rather than cutting someone in half, it would also be good for the basic training she would go through.

Hours later all the pieces were constructed and floating in front of Taylor. Taylor sank deeper than she ever had into the currents, bathing each piece of her weapon in the force. Then she started to assemble the hilt. Insulation wrapping around the charged cell sunk it the bottom of the hilt that Taylor had modified to better fit her hand, pommel cap with the belt snap clicking in place. From there she connected the emitter arrays to the power cell, and then she used the Force very subtly to stream line the energy matrix, to make the blade more stable. The superconductor and circuitry were added followed by the blade emitter. The grip, the magnetic stabilization ring, and emitter shroud were added last, the screws and washers fitting themselves in place; then the weapon was complete.

Taylor came out of her trance, and then she just stared at the weapon floating serenely in the air in front of her. She started laughing quietly to herself then, reflecting that just this morning she was just another kid. Shaking her head she reached out and grabbed her saber, hefting it getting used to its weight, when the computer near the wall chimed, Dragon started to speak.

"That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Dragon sounded wistful, "It was like you were composing a song, not building a machine, the way the parts were floating around you, I could almost hear the melody."

Taylor smiled at the screen, "For me it's like sitting by the ocean, and feeling the currents flow."

Armsmaster voice interrupted the conversation, "Yes the forging process was ascetically pleasing, but you have not tested that device yet. Please do so soon; I have Kid Win, The Wards Tinker standing next to me, jabbering like a manic."

Another voice, an excited teen cut in, "That was incredible, the way you designed that was like nothing I have ever heard about let alone seen." His voice soon lost coherence as he voice started to ramble.

Taylor looked at her hand again, and then moved her thumb activating the weapon in safe mode. A crackling hiss split the air, as a silver shard of light blazed before her. Taylor checked the hilt to see if there was any heat buildup, there was none. She lazily slashed the weapon in the air, the thrumming sounding throughout the room sounding otherworldly. Taylor allowed herself a small smile, but otherwise kept her face neutral.

**Interlude: Wards, Piggot, PHO**

**Wards**

Clockblocker was laughing like a mad man. He was amused during this capes power test, nothing particularly stood out, which was weird he mused, the healing should have provoked more of a reaction than it did. The reason he was laughing so hard though, was the expressions on the other Ward's faces when Jedi was making her lightsaber. He had to say, "What's the matter everyone, you never see a laser sword before?"

This brought incredulous stares from his friends, before Kid Win ran off to find Armsmaster. Of the remaining two Wards, Vista had that star struck look that made her look like the thirteen year old she was, rather than the more mature front she tried to put on. Aegis was watching with a small smile on his face, he asked, "What do you think Über and Leet will make of her when they see here with that?"

This question Set Clockblocker off again, wheezing out through his laughter, "Oh God I hope someone records the look on their faces, it will probably be hilarious."

**Piggot**

Emily Piggot dressed in a sweater, and sweats combo, made it back safely to her office before she let the events that happened earlier to touch her face. A couple of tears slid down her cheeks as previously bitter memories were let go and she allowed herself to mourn her friends and subordinates that she lost during the Nilbog mission. Then she stood up straight, picked up her phone, she called her physician to order some test run on her. If the news came back good she would start to get back into shape. After that she made a call to her boss, she had her duty; she needed to inform them of a healer that could do what Jedi just did.

After one ring Emily heard, "Chief Costa-Brown."

Emily told her superior today's Master\Stranger code, than she got to businesses, "Chief Director, I am sending you a file on a Cape, code name Jedi, and before you ask yes I am serious." After transmitting the file she continued, "I am bringing this up now, because as you can see she is a healer, what her limits are we can only speculate now."

Chief Costa-Brown was silent for a moment, "She healed you didn't she, that's why you opened the conversation with the protocols." Emily didn't say anything, she knew the question was rhetorical. Her Boss continued, "Recruit her, however you can. Do not let her fall into villain hands. If she joins the Wards we can transfer her somewhere she will be needed more, like Dallas with Eidolon, or in New York with Legend."

Emily acknowledged her orders, then ended the call, she sighed a little, "Poor kid will never know a moment's peace again when this gets out."

**PHO**

Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.

You are currently logged in, Star Crossed (Veteran Member)

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed.

• Fifteen posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history.

• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

► Topic: Jedi in Brockton Bay?

In: Boards ► News ► Events ►America

Star Crossed

(Original Poster) (Veteran Member)

Posted on December 6th, 2010:

Hey Guys check this video out (Link) Is it just me or did Star Wars suddenly become real?

(Showing Pages 5 of 5)

**Void Cowboy**

I knew, I knew it, I knew it was real, hell ya.

**Glory Girl (Verified Cape)**

Why are people spazing so much, it's just a Cape playing dress up.

**Tin_Mother (Moderator)**

Please stick to the thread topic; we are not debating the veracity of the video on this thread.

**Glory Girl (Verified Cape)**

I was just telling what was really going on, that's all.

**HoterThanThou**

And you would know how? The Jedi just showed up today.

**Glory Girl (Verified Cape)**

What else could they be, Jedi don't exist.

**Leet (Verified Cape)**

Oh my god; some stole our gimmick Über how should we respond to this heresy.

**Über (Verified Cape)**

Let's show that wanna-be how it is really done on our show when we find them Leet.


	3. Quiet Force

Chapter 3: The Quiet Force

**AN: Short chapter this week, busy with family stuff. I will try to update next week, until then see ya. Thank you for the reviews and support, and if any one would like to Beta this story please PM me. This chapter is self-edited so if I missed anything let me know and I will fix it.**

Taylor was running along the roof tops, it was night-time, and the moon was illuminating the bay on a beautiful night in March. Three months had passed since Taylor had triggered. Three months with mornings spent online in class; she never steeped foot into Winslow High again after she was suspended. Danny and Taylor thought it might be dangerous for Taylor, in case her tormentors provoked a reaction, and she exposed her powers.

That was fine with Taylor the Force was helping her study, the information of eons from another galaxy were hers for the asking. Her new teacher was Armsmaster and Dragon, they would email every morning, they would have a list of assignments, and would have the previous day's work graded for her. They would test her knowledge on Fridays in each subject they assigned. All Armsmaster and Dragon wanted in return was another mind to bounce their Tinker tech ideas off of; and in their months of partnership new technologies were being developed for the common market, such as the power-cell that Taylor had designed for her lightsaber.

Taylor's afternoons and evening were spent training her body, following the Forces guide lines, Taylor had started to grow, putting on muscle, and adding quite a bit to her figure. Her Father had helped convert their basement into a training room, and Armsmaster had made several remotes based off a design she had given him. She had given her dad her lightsaber, telling him, "I am not worthy of that yet, I have a lot of work to do before I can call myself a Jedi."

Danny had nodded, and then he called Armsmaster for a couple of durable training blades. He told his daughter he took fencing in college, and he could be a practice dummy until something else came along. Before sparing with her dad she started to do Katas for the Lightsaber Forms. Eventually after following the Forces guidance, Taylor began the starting katas for all seven of the traditional Jedi saber forms, she chose Niman; Form Six, or the jack of all trades form. This form brought hints from the other five styles before it, Except form Two, and Form Six to her seemed the most versatile Form for a Jedi that doesn't have to worry about fighting other force users.

Now he she was three months later, and she was in her robes wearing a back pack full of weights running and flipping off of roof tops. Armsmaster was on patrol tonight, and had given her an ear piece to contact him if she ran into any trouble. Taylor had to sigh, she runs across one villain, Cricket of the E88's, and both her dad and Armsmaster get all protective. It wasn't like she was defenseless. She had gotten to the point where she could defeat ten remotes in her combat practice, and she could lift one of the derelict tankers in the ships graveyard for minutes before she started to feel the mental strain. It wasn't even like Cricket was trying to bother me, we ran into each other while I was on one of my runs, and she was patrolling her gang's turf.

A large gather of minds up ahead brought Taylor's mind to the present, Taylor was trying to balance some of the tenets of the Unifying Force, namely reflecting on the wisdom of the past, and the tenets of the Living Force, live in the moment. She still needed work, she was so wrapped up in past events, and she almost missed this group until she was almost on top of them. Taylor sighed, at least she had her lightsaber back now, she trusted herself not too cut off anything to important at least. Taylor jumped to the ground; smoothly transitioning into a graceful glide she made her way forward, after making sure her hood was secure. As Taylor approached an alley a rough figure in dirty clothes walked out it, He seemed in a daze as he asked,

"Hey wanna buy some crack?"

Taylor hid a smile as she waved a hand, "You don't want to sell me crack."

The man's eyes glazed, "I don't want to sell you any crack."

Taylor had to fight to keep a straight face, "You want to go home and rethink your life."

The man smiled vacantly, "I want to go home and rethink my life."

Taylor left the man to find his way home, then she approached the warehouse where she felt the gathering of minds. Taylor looked around the building, not seeing anyone is sight she jumped to the roof, landing cat quiet. Moving forward in stealth she found a sky light she could see what was going on. Taylor mouth dried as she saw in a huge figure with a metal mask. She knew who it was, everyone in Brockton Bay knew who Lung was. He was the only one to face the Endbringer Leviathan in single combat and walk away. Of course Japan was almost completely sunk in that fight, Taylor sighed quietly to herself. The man could have been one of the greatest Heros on earth, yet he ran the ABB's, to Taylors mind, this was a tragedy. Taylor was brought out of her musing when Lung started to speak.

"The children, just shoot. Doesn't matter what you aim at, just shoot. You see one lying on the ground? Shoot the little bitch twice more to be sure. We give them no chances to be clever or lucky, understand?"

Taylor went cold, she could sense his intent through the Force, and he was deadly serious. Taylor stopped thinking after that, she had to stop this, and the Force was with her. Jumping down to ground in front of the entrance to the warehouse she opened the doors with an application of Telekinesis and grabbed her weapon. She didn't activate it yet, for a Jedi that activate a lightsaber is a Jedi that is willing to kill. Taylor let her voluminous sleeves cover her hand, then she walked forward.

The gang members took one look at her, and reactions were varied, some stared to laugh, others just stared with "What the hell expressions", on their faces. Lung just looked at her impassively, but Taylor could feel him harnessing his anger, getting ready for a fight. Lung was wise enough to know not to judge a Cape until the battle began.

Lung voice ground out, "Are you here to face me?"

Taylor's voice was serene, she as deep in the force, preparing herself for combat, "I heard you plan to kill children, I can't allow that."

Lung snarled, but didn't say anything else, the challenge was made and accepted, to his mind that was all there was to it, and words had no place on the battlefield. His subordinates knew to get out of the way, and Lung charged, fire appearing around him and scales forming on his skin. Taylor meet the charge with a blast of explosive Telekinetic force. Halting the Dragons forward charge; then she rushed forward with Force enhanced speed, moving around the growing figure she sent another blast that launched him out of the warehouse and into the air. Taylor moved with another burst of Force Speed Taylor jumped above the flailing Lung, then she blasted him back to the ground; Hard. Not finished yet Taylor focused the Force into her hands compressing the Force until a ball of swirling power was in her palm. Taylor let gravity do its work; as she fell she gave a third, greater blast to Lung struggling to get to his feet after his unexpected flight. This blast knocked Lung down again, and to the dragon man it felt like the angry palm of God.

Taylor landed by the fallen Lung, whose mind was now clouded with pain, but clearing fast. With a touch of the Force she sent the Brute to sleep, and then stood, she looked at the dumbstruck gang members that were still present; and with a whisper laced with Force persuasion she commanded, "Go."

The gang went, and Taylor called Armsmastster, "Armsmaster, I have Lung locked in Force sleep at my location." Taylor rattled off the address, and then waited for a reply.

Armstmaster voice came a moment later, "Understood a containment team and I are on route, Good work Jedi."

Taylor hung up then looked around feeling four newcomers arrive. Taylor turned to them as four voices spoke as once, two guys said the same thing, but there was with different emotions for each person; Incredulity and shock from the Big guy with the black helmet, and the guy dressed like a jester. The big girl with three big monsters felt like she was confused, and the blonde girl in spandex had a fox-like grin and felt delighted. Four versions of "What the Hell?" came from the four different voices at the same time.


End file.
